


The Spider and His Firefly

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Desolate Web [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Desolation! Jacobi, M/M, Web! Kepler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Kepler’s web was fireproof





	The Spider and His Firefly

The Web seldom loved. It seldom allowed it’s supplicants to love unless it served a purpose. But Kepler loved Jacobi, and Jacobi’s devotion kept the Desolation at bay, and so the Web allowed it. The Desolation did not bother the Web, the Web kept away from the Desolation, and Jacobi’s fire belonged to Kepler and Kepler alone. Jacobi burned for him, burned anything he asked, anyone he asked. Cutter could pull his strings all he wanted, but Jacobi answered to one man, and it wasn’t him.

Jacobi was happily caught up in Kepler’s web, and he in turn reveled in Jacobi’s searing caress. His lips left red marks on Kepler’s skin, his nails left burning trails down his back, the blood he drew singing sweetly as it dripped onto the pristine sheets below. Kepler treasured the nights where Jacobi asked for his webs. Asked to be bound, soft and demure with eyes alight, a firefly seducing a spider, and Kepler trembled to have him completely at his mercy. Those nights he kept his touches feather-light, eyes heated as he watched Jacobi writhe and burn for him. His perfect lips parting to let the smoke drift lazily upwards. Their bodies sang together, a melody of venom and flame, perfection made monstrous.

Jacobi’s eyes truly glowed in the light of an explosion, his expression rapturous and blissful in the glow of the flames, steps light and free as he danced among the gentle falling ashes, and the devious webs clutched him more closely, more possessively. So tight and binding that Jacobi couldn’t escape even if he wanted to.

He didn’t want to.

“It won’t hurt.” Jacobi had lied as he pressed his hand just over Kepler’s heart one unremarkable night, burning the impression of his handprint into his skin and sighing blissfully at Kepler’s melodious scream. Marking him for the Desolation. Or perhaps just for Jacobi. He liked to touch it when they made love, laying his hand over the scar and smiling that brilliant smile at him, feeling Kepler’s spiders tickling his skin and knowing he was just as marked.

In the present, with the fire and screams and screeching metal all around them, they kissed like drowning men. Jacobi is fire and brimstone against him, the sun in his arms, scorching and grand and utterly untouchable to all but the most daring. Kepler’s many legs wrapped possessively around him, and his molten heat made Kepler dizzy, and the air quivered around them like a web at mealtime as they came together in fiery bliss, all roving hands and undulating movements. His fanged teeth pierced Jacobi’s skin, and Jacobi went boneless with a soft moan of breathless delight.

Who could distinguish cries of pain and pleasure anyway?

Who would want to?

**Author's Note:**

> My self indulgent attempt at writing something poetic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope you like it

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Artificial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237959) by [Adaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris)




End file.
